Dangerous kind of love
by Mrs.J Salvatore
Summary: When you loose the one person you love the most, you need someone to help take the pain away. Unfortunately for Megan, a fragile teenage girl, that person is Klaus. An original vampire. A hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Kind Of Love

**A/N Hey! Thanks for reading :) Please review, thanks! Much love xoxo**

The snow pilled down covering the whole town. The streets were covered in snow making them impossible to walk on. The white blanket was beautiful though she thought. Lost in admiration, the young girl hadn't noticed the traces of blood in the snow. The blood formed a path towards an alley behind the town bar. Suddenly, a loud piercing scream echoed through the town. Startled, the young girl pulled out her earphones and turned around to see where the screams had come from. Every thing looked normal. Shops were closing, two old ladies were walking their dogs and groups of excited party goers swarmed into the bar. Nobody else had heard the screams. Maybe I'm hearing things she thought. She went to put her earphones back in when she noticed something. There was red threaded into the snow. Blood.

The girls instincts told her to run but she knew she'd never forgive herself if someone got hurt and she didn't help. Even if she got hurt. She timidly followed the path of blood till it led her around a corner. She cautiously stopped, fear froze her. She searched her bag for something to use as a weapon. There was nothing. She took a deep breath and turned to enter the alley. A man was crouching down over a women's body. He crouched over her like an animal, clinging to her neck. The young girl could see the women's body. There was no scratches or cuts anywhere on the women's body. Her body was lying on something. The young girl couldn't make out what it was. The young girl gasped, the women was on top of another body. Another women. The young girl turned to run away when the animal-like man stood up and turned towards her. His stunning face was covered in blood. The young girl stared in amazement. Words escaped her. "Come closer" the man summoned her closer to him, his accent was similar to hers. He was from England. She didn't recognise him, she'd remember that face. She took one step forward then looked straight into his eyes. He let out a devilish laugh and took a step closer to her.

"Your turn" he smiled.  
>She didn't move, she could feel her feet sinking into the snow. Like quick sand.<br>He raised his eyebrow. She took a deep breath.

"Is this a game? I don't know the rules?" she trying to hide her fear.  
>" I don't play by the rules. As you can see" the playful tone left his voice girl shuddered, she turned around. About to run.<p>

" Boo"  
>The sound came from behind her. He couldn't of gotten to her that fast it was impossible. All of this was just a bad dream she hoped. She took another deep breath and turned back around. Their eyes meet.<br>His golden eyes captured hers.  
>"What's your name?" he grinned at her, edging her to answer.<br>"I'm Megan. What's your name?" "My name is Klaus"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry about the short-ness of this chapter! Much love xoxo **

Chapter 2

" What an unusual name"  
>Klaus stroked her face gently. Like she was fragile. "Well, I'm a very unusual person" he let out a devilish laugh, again. There was something terrifying about his laugh. He was in complete control and Megan knew it. Megan didn't realise she was shaking until Klaus put his hands on her arms. " Are you cold? I've always loved the snow. Don't you love the snow Megan?" the way he said her name made her feel like he owned her. Everything about him was domineering; the way he stood, how he spoke and even the way he looked at Megan. He starred at her with such intensity she forgot where she was. But, she couldn't forget what he was. A murderer.<p>

" The snow is beautiful" Megan needed to get home. She needed to get away from him. They're was no point in running she thought. She just had to play his game. "So my dearest Megan, tell me about yourself" he smiled at her playfully. "Well, what do you want to know?" Megan began to hear the fear in her voice. She didn't want to play this game anymore. "Why didn't you run? Scream? Why didn't you try to get away from me?" He was utterly curious, Megan knew she had to answer carefully. One wrong answer and she'd be on top of the pile. " Curiosity" Klaus glared at Megan, trying to work out of she was being truthful. "Curiosity kills the cat" pure evil flooded through his words. He was anticipating a reaction but was shocked by the one he got.  
>"Well then its a good thing cats have nine life's"<p>

"If you think I won't kill you then your extremely stupid" Megan stiffened, every muscle in her body was clenched. "You won't kill me, you can't kill me" Klaus bellowed, he seemed to enjoy Megan's pleads too much.  
>" And why is that, my darling?" His joy sent shivers down Megan's back.<p>

" You can kill me but first I need to know something?" "What is that?" "What are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Klaus's grip on Megan eased, giving her space to breath. His face was full of uncertainty. "Where is the nearest restaurant?" Megan was baffled, she pointed to the bar. Klaus turned away from her and walked back over to the pile of dead bodies. He didn't look at Megan. " Meet me there, tomorrow at 8".  
>Without asking, Megan made her way home. Quickly. She went from walking to running. She wasn't afraid of what Klaus would do to her tonight. She was afraid of what he was going to do to her tomorrow. What he was going to say to her. Megan knew she had to go, he'd do much worse to her if she didn't turn up. He'd find her.<p>

How do you decide what to wear when you are having dinner with a monster?, Megan thought. Strangely, Megan wanted to make a good impression. Opposite to the impression he had given her. She chose a black dress. A very short black dress. Megan has never been to church, she doesn't really believe in God but she prayed before leaving the safety of her house. Klaus was already in the bar when Megan walked in. She spotted him straight away, a face like his could not blend in with the crowd. Klaus stood up when Megan approached the booth. He looked her up and down and smiled. Not the devious smile Megan was expecting. His smile was full of joy. He summoned Megan to sit down, he sat opposite her. Neither of them spoke, Megan didn't want to Speak first but she had a feeling Klaus wasn't going to make the first move. " Are we just going to sit here starring at each other? Or are you going to tell me what the hell has happened?" Klaus just laughed at her. As is she had said something absolutely hilarious. Megan jolted back, completed shocked by Klaus's reaction. " Well, my darling Megan, The name my father gave is Niklaus but you may call me Klaus" " I know your name, this is a waste of my time Niklaus". Megan regretted calling him Niklaus, he tensed up, he wasn't happy that Megan wasn't playing along. " My father gave me that name over a thousand years ago" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Megan felt sick. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be she thought. Klaus put his hand on top of hers, trying to comfort her. She pulled away. " It's impossible" Klaus stood up, and reached out for Megan's hand. " Lets find somewhere more private" Megan wanted to stay, stay somewhere she is safe. Her hands locked onto the seat, Klaus would have to drag her out of the bar. She knew he could, if he really wanted to. He sat back down but this time he sat next to her. There was no space in between them. "You must have known I was different" he whispered. " I thought you had issues, I didn't think you would be a..." Megan didn't whisper, she rushed her words. Frightened of what she was actually saying.  
>" I'm not a vampire Megan" his eyes seemed darker, more intense. " I'm a hybrid"<p>

Megan couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. She could only feel fear. She pushed past Klaus and rushed thought the crowd. The snow made it harder to run. Megan had never ran so fast before. Fear was a great motivator. Megan kept looking behind, Klaus wasn't following her. She still ran the whole way home though, constantly looking back. The door was already open, Michael, Megan's brother was on his Xbox in the living room. He didn't even look up, she ran upstairs, locking all the windows. A hybrid? What does that even mean? Megan curled up in a ball on her bed. This couldn't be happening, she had never been this scared before.

The glare of morning sun woke Megan up. She had fell asleep in her dress. Looking in the mirror she saw she has mascara lines down her face. She had been crying. Everything thats happened was all bundled up in her head, making it feel heavier. Megan had never drank before but she imagined that this was what a hangover felt like. She could smell coffee, Michael is a mind reader Megan thought. She has always loved how old her house was, it was a traditional English cottage. Wooden floors, beams and an old wood burning fire place. It was half 9, Megan was shocked Michael was awake. Shuffling into the kitchen, Megan found Michael asleep on the dinning table. Klaus was the one making coffee. He didn't even have to turn around, Megan knew it was him and he knew she had just walked into the room. "Good morning Megan, you should really tell your brother to be careful, he invites anyone in"  
>"Get out! Get out of my house!" Megan didn't realise she could shout so loud. Klaus walked towards her, he stroked her cheek with one hand and her arm with the other. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, Megan shivered. "Let's go into the living room, we don't want to wake up your brother" Klaus took Megan's hand and pulled her into the living room. Megan had never been forced to do something in such a graceful way. He sat down on her fathers chair, he summoned Megan to sit on his lap. She stayed standing up. "What are you doing here?" "Sit down Megan" "No, I don't want to!"<br>Klaus stood up, Megan had made him angry. He got too close to Megan, looking directly down on her. "You need to be sitting down to hear what I have to tell you!" Megan wasn't taking anymore chances, she sat down and shut up. Klaus returned to his chair, he took a deep, long breath. "Right, let's begin..." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" My family lived here, over a thousand years ago, there was no bars, no shops, no houses. It was half the size that it is now, I hardly recognised it. We moved to a village in American, now known as Mystic Falls, when the plague hit. I lost a brother to the plague, my father was to make sure that that would never happen again. My mother was a witch, the spirits told her about the sacred land where everyone was healthy and happy" "'Mystic Falls?" Megan was intrigued, she almost forgot what Klaus was saying was real.

"Yes, we were the only human family though. I know, it sounds ridiculous. But at that time, we were human. All of us. The rest of the villagers were part of a werewolf tribe, we all lived in harmony, to start with. Monthly, we'd take shelter in the safety of our homes. Apart from one night, my brother and I went out to take a closer look. We were curious to see what our neighbours looked like, as werewolves. I made it back alive but my brother didn't." Megan could tell Klaus was in pain, she didn't realise he could feel. He looked up at Megan, for the first time she felt something for him. She could feel his pain, She sat closer to him. " My father couldn't stand loosing another child, especially from something he could of prevented. With the help of my mother, he stab all of his children in the heart. When we came back to life, he fed us blood. We were the first vampires, The original family."

" Oh my God" Megan felt like she was in a nightmare. She didn't cry or scream. She was just shocked, she couldn't move or think. "If you have a good memory, you would remember me telling you that I'm not a vampire. I'm a hybrid." "A hybrid of what?" Megan tensed, she didn't want to know the answer. " My mother, she had an affair with a man. From the werewolf tribe. But, the original witch placed a curse on me that made my werewolf side dormant. I broke that curse and now I am a hybrid." Klaus moved to sit next to her, stroking her hair. The way he held her hair reminded Megan of trying to hold a bubble. So scared of breaking it. "Please leave, please Klaus" Megan was crying, again. His hand dropped. Michael was awake, Megan could here him moving around. He dragged himself into the living room, having to look twice when he realised his sister was on the sofa with a guy that he's never meet before. "You look like a prostitute and clown, all mixed together" Michael was trying to be protective and annoying, at the same time. "Gee, thanks Michael" Megan noticed Klaus's face harden. "What a nice name, Michael..." The way he said her brothers name really freaked Megan out, unlike Michael who was completely unaware he was eating left over pizza, in his boxers, in front of a monster. " I blame my jackass dad" By the look on Klaus's face, Megan realised they all had that in common. Michael went to his room, leaving Klaus and Megan on there own. Again.

"Before I leave, will you do something for me?" Megan couldn't tell what he was thinking, there wasn't a hint in his voice or his face. " Depends on what you're asking?" " You know my story, now tell me yours..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"My story is pretty boring" Megan went back in the kitchen, she needed coffee. Her head was still all over the place. "I doubt that Megan" The way Klaus said her name made Megan shudder. He said it like he owned her name, like he owned her.  
>"Well, I'm 18 years old, I was born in this house, My life is pretty boring, I've never been on holiday, I've never drank, I've only got my ears pierced and my idea of a great night is pizza and a book" "Come on, you must have a secret" Klaus was scarily interested. "Well, I'm not a vampire or a werewolf or both" Klaus laughed, he found her little remarks very entertaining. "Good, I like you human."<p>

Megan wished Klaus had never said that, she could feel his eyes on her, waiting for a reply. Megan would rather tell him her secret than give him the satisfaction of replying. "My dad has always been an alcoholic, he would leave town for months at at time, on a drinking binge with his druggie girlfriend. Then, when he ran out of money he'd come home for a week, pretend to be a doting father and kiss up to mom until she gave him money. Then he'd be of again. On my 18th birthday, he turned up again. It had been almost a year since we last saw him, he told us that he'd changed, that he wanted for us to spend my birthday together, as a family. But, my best friends were throwing me a party so he took my mom out for dinner instead. I was only at the party for a couple of hours when I got the phone call, they had been in a car crash. My mom died." Klaus moved closer to Megan, leaning his chin on her head. "What about your father?" Megan was crying again. "His in jail, for driving while under the influence of alcohol. He killed her Klaus"  
>Klaus pulled Megan in closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It was the first time she spoke about her moms death. Megan loved the way Klaus comforted her. After her moms death, she was too busy making sure Michael was alright, she never had time to make sure she was alright. That didn't change things though, Klaus was still a monster. She couldn't be sure if she is safe in his arms.<p>

"Do you still want me to go?" Klaus gently pulled Megan's face up to his.  
>"I don't know, not really" Klaus couldn't help but smile, he was winning. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let me show you something, go and get ready"

Megan hurried into the shower, she had no idea what to wear. She didn't regret asking Klaus to stay, she just doesn't know what to think of him. She believes there is a side of him that cares. That's human. She threw on a pair of jeans and a cream knitted jumper. She left her hair natural, her curls flowing down her back. Michael came into her room while she was putting on her make up.

"Who's the guy?"  
>"Just a friend" Megan wasn't sure what Klaus was. "Don't give me that crap, did he stop the night?" Michael was playing the overprotective brother .<br>"No, he came round this morning. Not that it's any of your business" Michael made a sound that sounded like a tut. "None of my business! You're my sister, I don't want you sleeping with some dodgy pimp" Megan burst out laughing and pushed past him. It would be a whole lot easier if Klaus was a pimp. Klaus had a massive smile on his face when Megan came down stairs.

" Did you hear that?" Klaus pulled Megan closer to him. "Well, I was smiling at how beautiful you are but why we're on the subject. I'm not a pimp" "Because that would be weird" Megan said sarcastically. They both laughed. Megan walked out of the house, leaving Klaus to follow her. Megan felt strange being in control. "I take it you know the way then" She knew it wouldn't last long. She spun around, her hair blew in the opposite direction. Great, how embarrassing she thought. "Well, that depends on where we're going?" Klaus gave her that familiar teasing smile. He held out his hand. Megan took it. "It's a surprise" they walked hand in hand. Megan felt like she was in a movie, snow on the ground, holding hands with a beautiful guy, feeling butterflies in her stomach. It seemed like they were walking forever. There was never an awkward silence though, they talked about everything. "I loved the Beatles, I saw them live about 7 times. I compelled my way backstage, Paul loved me. I could of been the fifth Beatle" "Can you even sing?" Klaus tried to sing 'All you need is love'. "Will you kill me if I tell you that you are a terrible singer?" They both laughed.  
>"You're sarcastic sense of humour is going to get you killed one day" Klaus pulled her in and they locked eyes. "But not by you?" he stroked her face and held it. "Never"<br>Megan closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the moment. She felt Klaus lean closer to her, she could feel his cheek on hers. She could feel him breathing which was surprising. She didn't know he had to breath. She giggled to herself.  
>"What you laughing at?" Klaus whispered into her ear.<br>"I can feel you breathing, it's really weird" "You're in the arms of thousand year old hybrid and you find my breathing habits weird?" Megan opened her eyes, Klaus was staring at her with a cheeky smile on his face. She nodded her head, slightly embarrassed. She carried on walking without him. Getting further into a forest. One second, Klaus was walking behind her and the next he was standing in front of her. She jumped, she was never going to get used to that. Klaus was laughing "Did I scare you?" Megan could feel her eyebrows raise " Of course not, I was just surprised" Klaus placed his hand back in hers and changed their direction. Megan just followed him. They weren't walking for too long when Klaus stopped. Megan just looked around, all she could see is trees. "Here is where my family home used to be, when we were human" " Oh my god" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" It's so hard to imagine people living here" All Megan could see was trees.  
>" The only visible evidence of the past is this" Klaus was leaning on what looked like a cover, a barrier even of rocks. Megan could see the start of a hole underneath the rocks.<p>

"What is it?" "It's the entry of the tunnels my family used to hide away from the werewolves. Our way of protection, there are tunnels all over this forest. Me and Kol used to race each other, I'd always win" Klaus smirked. "Who's Kol?" " My brother" " Is he a..." Klaus cut Megan off.  
>" Vampire? Yes. Hybrid? No." "Tell me about your family"<p>

Klaus sat down next to one of the trees. Megan sat down next to him, he put his arm around her and twisted his body so he could look at her. " My mother is named Esther, she is a witch. My father is named Mikael, like your brother. He always hated me, we never got along. He spent almost a thousand years trying to kill me. He almost did. Luckily, I managed to kill him first. My older brother is Elijah, we used to be incredibly close. I trusted him but then mistakes and resentment tore us apart then revenge made it impossible for us to ever reconcile. My little sister Rebekah is honestly my favourite sibling. Out of all of them, she stood by me the most. Before my last mistake, she loved me unconditionally. Kol always secretly looked up to me, he'd never admit it though" Klaus started laughing. " We used to mess about, we got into a lot of trouble. Anything we shouldn't do is exactly what Kol wanted to do. Finn is the golden boy. Biggest mommy's boy ever. He hates what we are, almost as much as he hates me. Then there is Henrick, he was my little brother, the one who was killed by the werewolves"

Megan held Klaus's hand. Megan could see the pain in his face. She didn't have to ask, she knew he wasn't close with his family anymore. She could tell by the way he talked about them.  
>" What's was the mistake? It surely couldn't be that bad that you've lost your family?" He sighed, putting his head in his hands. He was still holding Megan's hand though. Megan put her head on his shoulder. " I put a dagger into all of my siblings hearts" Megan could feel tears on her hand.<br>" You killed them?" Klaus shook his head.  
>" No, it was only temporary, once the dagger gets removed, the vampire is back to there usual self. All of my siblings are alive and dagger free" Klaus got back up and started to walk around in circles. " You ready to go?"<br>" Sure" She got up and walked over to him. She held out her hand and he took it. They didn't speak the whole way back. Megan could tell that Klaus was lost in thought. She couldn't imagine what his family must of been feeling. Anger? Pain? Disappointment? She couldn't imagine how she would feel if Michael did that to her. So, there are four other vampires in the world and a witch. There was so many questions Megan needed to ask. Is there more? Do they eat or drink? Do they eat garlic? She knows he isn't nocturnal, he's with her now! Klaus walked her to her front door.  
>" Would you like to come in?" " Your little brother is home, I'm sure he would prefer it if I leave you alone" Klaus was holding both of her hands now. " I really don't care what my brother thinks, I really want to talk to you" Klaus raised his eyebrows.<br>" What about, Megan?" The way he said her name didn't scare her anymore. " I would rather you tell me about vampires than having to google it!" Klaus laughed and pulled Megan In closer. " What?" Megan couldn't see what was so funny.  
>" I'd rather you google it, I'm sick of talking about my life" Megan knew she wasn't going to get her own way the easy way. " Fine" She opened her door, signalling Klaus to go in. " Ladies first" She was scared that he wouldn't follow her, he'd just shut the door and walk the other way. She heard the door closed then she felt his hand touch her back. She couldn't believe he stayed. Michael gave Klaus a dirty look. She couldn't imagine how Michael would feel if he found out what Klaus really was. They headed to Megan's bedroom. Klaus sat on her bed as she took her coat of and closed the door. " Is this your plan? To seduce me into telling you the vampire guide book " Klaus smiled a different kind of smile. <p>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had writers block! Thank you to those who have favourited this story and posted reviews, it means so much to me that people like it! Thank you, again. Much Love xo xo **

Chapter 9

Megan burst out laughing " I didn't bring you up to my room to have sex!" Klaus pretended to sulk  
>"Then what are we doing?"<br>"Talking" Megan sat down opposite Klaus. He put his hand on her cheek, gently stroking it. He pulled her face closer to his, their lips touched. Intertwining with each others. Megan felt fireworks and Klaus got lost in the softness of Megan's lips. When Klaus pulled away, Megan opened her eyes to find Klaus gazing at her. In a way that made Megan feel like she was the only girl In the world. They both lay on the bed starring at each other. Megan loved his pink lips, golden eyes and how his hair had perfect waves.  
>"I want to know more about you. What are you favourite things? Have you ever been in love?" Megan couldn't see how he'd find her life interesting.<p>

"Well, my favourite food is pizza, I love too many books to have a favourite, I love The Notebook and I've never had a proper serious boyfriend" Klaus smirked.  
>"Good" Megan blushed.<br>"What about your friends?"  
>"Well, I have two best friends. Beth and Lucy but I'm pretty much friends with everyone"<br>"I can see why everybody likes you" Megan started to blush making Klaus laugh.

"Tell me about you. And not the vampire you."  
>"Hybrid" Klaus corrected her. " Well, art is something I'm very passionate about. I've never really enjoyed watching TV or movies. I think you can guess what my favourite food is" Megan didn't know whether to laugh or freak out, Klaus found it amusing though.<br>"Oh, and I've never been in love" That made Megan wonder. Can hybrids even love?

"Will you please answer some vampire questions now? I have so many questions!" Klaus grunted and rolled his eyes. " Fine"  
>"Garlic is a myth, Most vampires can't walk in the sun, A wooden stake could kill a normal vampire and we don't sleep in coffins or turn into bats" Megan started to giggle, making Klaus smile. He loved her laugh.<br>"Damn, I was so looking forward to you taking me flying" Klaus smiled from ear to ear.  
>"So, if you can't fly, what other super powers do you have? Or is being a hybrid pretty boring?" Megan emphasised the word 'hybrid'.<br>"Mind control"  
>"Have you ever used that on me?" Megan sat up in shock while Klaus just acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.<br>" Of course I haven't, I like you too much for this to be fake. I've used compulsion on women before but they've meant nothing to me. I only used them for sex and to feed"  
>"And me?" Megan closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the look on his face when he answered.<br>"You mean more to me than you'll ever know. I'll never compel you or feed from you. I promise you, Megan" He held her face in his hands like she was a delicate flower. She lay back down next to him. They both just lay there, holding each other. Megan's wavy hair made patterns on Klaus's chest. He didn't feel as cold as Megan expected. neither of them spoke, they both just lay there. Klaus stroking her hair, Megan gliding her finger up and down his chest. Megan felt serene for the first time since her mothers death. Klaus made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore. Because, she wasn't. She knew that for some strange reason he cares enough to stay. She could feel herself falling asleep, she couldn't fight it. She didn't realise how tired she was.

When Megan opened her eyes again, Klaus had gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, life has been a bit busy. Thank you to everyone who's reading and posting reviews :) I'm working on Chapter 11 now. Hopefully, I'll get time to finish it soon, much love xo xo **

Chapter 10

It was dark, Megan could see the moon glistening from her bedroom window. It was 11 o'clock. Megan had been sleeping for hours. There was a note on her night stand from Klaus with his number on it. Megan text the number. ' I'm surprised you know how to work a mobile phone' she got a reply almost instantly. ' Well, I was alive when the phone was invented' Megan missed him already, she could see where this was going. She was becoming one of them girls who's world revolves around their boyfriend. Megan refused to become that girl. She phoned Lucy and they planned their tomorrow together. Coffee, Shopping, more coffee, movies then sleep. Megan couldn't wait to tell Lucy about Klaus.

The sound of Lucy's knocking woke up Michael which he was not happy about.  
>"Tell your friends to piss off" Michael shouted from his room.<br>"It's Lucy" She could here him moving about in his room. He was either getting dressed or hiding. Since he told Lucy he liked her they had hardly spoke to each other. They'd just stare at each other and look away when they caught each other. Lucy avoided all of Megan's questions when it came to Michael. Lucy is unbelievably beautiful, she could be a model. She is slim but curvy, pale but has rosy cheeks and has shoulder length, straight, blonde hair. She's a natural Barbie. Beth is completely different, she's the girl next door. Her freckles, auburn hair and beautiful smile is what makes her unique. Megan always felt like the ugly one out of the three of them. That was until Klaus came along and made her feel beautiful. Which is exactly what she told Lucy. After teasing Lucy for half an hour on the way to hers, they ended up lounging on Lucy's sofa and drinking hot coffee while Lucy's dogs was fighting for room in between them. The view from Lucy's house was stunning, it was just on the towns border. From the living room you could see the clutter of shoppers and from the kitchen you can see snow covered fields. Lucy's house has always been The second home to Megan and Beth. Mainly because Lucy's mom, Lisa, is like the big sister non of them had. And, she was so much like Lucy. Boys were the one thing they didn't talk about in front of Lisa. When she left for work Megan snapped out of her daydream and carried on telling Lucy all about it. Well, not all of it.

" Have you guys had sex yet?" Megan could feel her eyebrows raise. Lucy killed herself laughing.  
>" Lucy! I'm not even sure what we are yet!" Now it was Lucy's eyebrows that raised.<br>" But you mean more to him than you'll ever know! That means he luvvvvvs you!"  
>The stupid voice she put on made them both burst out laughing. Lucy never dropped it, the whole time they was shopping. She made it worse when she picked up a black lace bra and matching thong.<br>" I'm sure that Klaus would die if he saw you in this!" Megan laughed but not for the same reason Lucy did. Klaus can't die. Megan bought the underwear for some unknown reason.  
>" When you gonna wow him then?" Lucy couldn't of said it louder. A little girl who was with her mom turned to look at them. She was too young to understand though, thank god Megan thought.<br>" I don't know, I don't know when I'm going to see him again!" Megan whispered. She went to walk into Starbucks when Lucy dove into Megan's pocket and took her phone.  
>" Don't look at me like that! Go and get us some coffee" Megan didn't have a chance of getting her phone back. Reluctantly, she went to get coffee. And, chocolate muffins. She could see Lucy texting but she couldn't tell which phone she was using. Megan felt like she was a hostage negotiator.<br>" Give me my muffin"  
>" Give me my phone"<br>" Fine" Lucy took a sip of her coffee " He freaked me out anyway"  
>Megan froze. If he had said anything really bad, Lucy wouldn't be this calm, Megan thought. Lucy took the phone back of her.<br>" I'll read it to you, like how we used to when we were little but I'll play both parts" When they were little they'd read out their stories together, Megan always had to be the boy, That was when Lucy didn't want to play both parts.  
>" You: Fancy having dinner tonight?<br>Klaus: Are you offering?  
>You: Well, I was hoping you'd pay ;)" The way Lucy said wink-y face made them both giggle.<br>" This is the part I found really creepy, so I didn't reply.  
>Klaus: why would i pay when people donate it for free?"<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for those who have favourited! It means so much to me that somebody is reading my writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will be coming soon! Much love xo xo **

Chapter 11

"Moogan, your boyfriend is a perv" Megan was so relieved that sentence didn't end with 'vampire'. She had no idea how to get out of this. There wasn't any realistic excuse that would keep Klaus in her friends good books.  
>"He can be a bit big headed sometimes. Male bravado probably"<br>"Well, has he got anything to be big headed about?"  
>Lucy was smirking In-between taking bites of her muffin. Megan thought that every inch of Klaus's face was perfection. She couldn't tell Lucy that though, she'd never live it down.<br>"He is stunning" Megan felt herself blushing.  
>"Bring him to Katie's party tonight, introduce him to us" Maybe he'd come? Megan hoped. She couldn't, not introduce him to her friends. But, what would she introduce him as? Boyfriend just doesn't seem the right word.<p>

The rest of the day was full of shopping and giggling. Lucy picked out Megan's party dress. It showed way too much leg and bit too much cleavage but trying to argue with Lucy over fashion is never a good idea. Lucy didn't come home with Megan just in case Michael was home, which he wasn't. Megan was hanging up her dress when she heard Michael come home. He came right up to her room but it wasn't Michael, it was Klaus.  
>"I'm here to collect" He stood there, leaning against the wall, smirking.<br>" I have bad news and even worse news" He stood up straight. Megan couldn't help but laugh at how serious he'd gotten.  
>"It wasn't me that offered, it was my friend Lucy and there is a party tonight." Klaus went back to his more relaxed posture.<br>"And that's bad because?"  
>"They're expecting me to bring you" Klaus walked over to the shopping bags and pulled out the lingerie.<br>"I'll come if you wear this"  
>Megan felt like dying. She'd never been so embarrassed in her entire life. She hid her face in her hands and turned away. Klaus didn't do what Megan thought he'd do. He stood behind her and gathered her hair together. Then he placed a necklace on Megan's neck. Megan recognised the necklace, it was from Pandora. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a stunning ruby stone. It was the most glamorous necklace Megan had ever seen. She couldn't help but stare at it and herself. As strange as it was, Megan felt more like a women with the necklace on. She couldn't help put both her hands on Klaus's face and kiss him like she's seen in the movies. When she opened her eyes, Klaus had his shut.<br>"I'm assuming you like it then" Klaus was just as happy as Megan.  
>"I love it, it's perfect. Thank you so much Klaus."<br>"Remember I told you about compulsion?"  
>"Compulsion?" Megan couldn't remember anything like that.<br>"Mind control. Well, your necklace has been specially made. There is an herb called vervain behind the ruby. This herb prevents you from being compelled." Klaus took Megan to her bed. They sat down next to each other.  
>" But you'd never compel me?" Klaus smirked like she was a naive child.<br>"No, I wouldn't. But, there are thousands of vampires out there that might."  
>Then they just lay there for a while, talking about there day. Klaus avoided talking about what he had for dinner or who. Megan wasn t sure if she wanted to ask. He did leave the room though when Megan had to get ready. She wore the lacy underwear and the necklace. She couldn t wait to see Mellissa s face when she saw it. Mellissa owns the most amazing jewellery. Klaus s necklace made Megan feel more confident in the dress she was wearing. She couldn t help but hope that Klaus would be impressed with the dress. Megan's phoned buzzed.<p>

Lucy: Hurry up! Everyone is waiting for you and lover boy! Xo Xo

Klaus and Michael was drinking coffee when Megan came down stairs. She couldn t believe her eyes at first, she thought Michael hated Klaus. They seemed to be bonding, probably over football Megan thought. They both looked up when they heard Megan. Michael turned back straight away but Klaus kept starring. Megan had learnt to take that as a good sign.  
>"Are you ready to go?" Megan held her hand out, Klaus took it. They said there goodbyes to Michael. He was a lot nicer than she had expected him to be. Klaus wouldn t have compelled him, Megan thought.<br>"Michael was surprisingly nice today" Megan could tell by Klaus s face that he knew what she was really meant by that.  
>"I ve put vervain in the coffee he was drinking, he's your brother Megan"<br>Megan kissed him on the cheek as an unspoken apology. She assumed that he accepted it. The party was a typical Katie party. There was massive speakers blasting pop music, empty bottles of alcohol were everywhere, boxes of half of pizzas were on the settees and groups of attention seeking girls were dancing on the table. Megan and Klaus fought threw the crowd to get to the kitchen were Megan, Lucy and Beth usually stay at parties.

"Meg, over here!" Megan finally saw them, she looked back to make sure Klaus was still following her, he was. He didn't look nervous or worried. I would be a mess if I was him in his position not that that will happen though, Megan thought.  
>"You ready to meet my friends?" Klaus started laughing.<p>

"Ready as I'll ever be"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had a lot of family drama and coursework witch has made writing this chapter almost impossible. I hope you enjoy it and I will try and update quicker. **

**But, my version of the original family is slightly different to the shows. When all of the original family were undaggered and Esther got released from the coffin, Klaus ran away. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Much love xo xo **

Chapter 12

Megan couldn't believe how normal Klaus was being. Talking about music, movies and answering all of Beth's incredibly nosy questions. Megan was keeping a note of how many times she was going to kick Beth in her sleep the next time she stops at hers. Klaus was so gracious; he didn't even stumble when Beth asked about his family.  
>"Klaus is a strange name. Is it a nickname?"<br>"In a way, my full name is Nicklaus. Klaus is just the name I've used more over the years"  
>All of Megan's friends look happy and a bit jealous of Megan's choice. He'd gotten their approval. Apart from Beth, something just wasn't right with her. She's usually quite care-free and excitable. Megan didn't know what her problem was. Klaus was getting a lot of attention though. The guys were eyeing up the competition and the girls were almost drooling. Megan had never had so many people look at her before. If she didn't like the feel of Klaus's hand in hers as much as she does, she would have pulled away just to avoid the attention. After a couple of hours of eating, talking and singing Megan and Klaus made their way out of Katie's house. Klaus seemed to like the song that was playing in the living room and pulled Megan to him so they could dance with the rest of the couples and groups of girls. Klaus turned Megan around so he could wrap his arms around her waist as he swayed. Megan tried to break loose but Klaus kept pulling her back in. Klaus kept laughing at her embarrassment; she just gave up and tried to do what all the other girls were doing. Her attempt to grind up against him made them both laugh.<br>"Can we please go before I die of embarrassment?" They finally left, to Megan's relief. Attention really wasn't something she liked. It had started snowing again. Klaus took off his leather jacket and placed it over Megan's shoulders. There feet made crunch-y sounds as they trod on the freshly fallen snow. They didn't speak the whole way back to Megan's. Megan didn't know what Klaus was thinking but she was just melting in to the moment. She never thought she would be that type of girl, the type of girl who fell in love with a fairy tale. Megan knew Klaus belonged in a horror story but the Klaus that she knows is perfection.  
>"How did I do then?"<br>"You did great, minus the dancing" Klaus pulled Megan in closer. He loved how brown her eyes were. She stroked his cheek with her thumb and placed her lips on his. Megan wrapped her arms around his neck, Klaus pulled away from her though.  
>"I need to get back" Klaus didn t look Megan in the eye, which baffled Megan.<br>"To what? Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" Klaus took back Megan's hand with both of his.  
>"My love, I don t want to force you into anything. I don t what you to do something you re going to regret."<br>Megan knew what he was thinking now. He thinks she wants to have sex with him. Megan wants to, more than she ever thought she would. She didn't want to do it tonight though, Klaus will be her first and she wants her first time to be special. She knows it will be special, it will be with Klaus but she wants it to be special for him too. She doesn't want him to loose interest. She kissed him on the check. Megan preferred giving Klaus a sign than to actually say what she is thinking.  
>"Phone me, when you want to"<br>Klaus laughed to himself. "I will phone you tomorrow, sweetheart" he kissed her hand then let go of it.  
>He didn't look back as he walked away. Michael wasn t in the house. She didn t see him at the party but he was probably there somewhere. Megan changed into her pj s and made herself hot chocolate. Just as Megan got comfy on the settee, there was a knock at the door. Megan automatically thought it was Klaus, that he d changed his mind. How attractive Megan thought. But, it was Beth.<p>

"Hey, was the party that boring without me?" They've known each other that long Megan didn t have to invite in. Beth was closing the door while Megan made Beth a drink. Megan was expecting to find Beth lounging on her settee like friends would but she was pacing up and down in front of the fire place. She was holding a really big, old, leather book close to her chest like it was made out of gold.  
>"What's wrong? Beth placed the book on the coffee table and opened it. The pages were so old Megan thought they were going to crumble in Beth's hands. "What do you know about Nicklaus, Megan?"<br>Beth was white, like a ghost. She knew, Megan didn t know how but Beth knew.  
>"Beth, what do you know?" Beth took in a deep breath.<br>"They're coming Megan, they're coming here. He needs to leave Megan!"  
>"Who's coming? Beth you're making no sense"<br>"He's an original. The worst of them all, they're coming for their revenge. They will kill whoever gets in their way Megan."  
>Klaus's family are coming? After what he did, they're going to be angry. Worse than that, Megan thought.<br>"My family have always known about Vampires, Megan I've bought you an herb called Vervain, you need to wear it or put it in your drink. It will stop that monster from controlling you."  
>Megan could feel the anger building up inside her, she felt like shouting at Beth but Beth was a wreck. She was upset and freaked out.<br>"Beth, I m already wearing Vervain. Klaus has never compelled me." Beth looked like she could be sick, her face dropped.

"You are willing to go out with a monster? He's murdering half of the town and you're okay with that! That is sick Megan! Sick!"  
>Megan just assumed Klaus had stopped killing. Maybe she was being naive thinking he'd change for her. He is a vampire.<br>"How many have died?"  
>Beth snorted sarcastically "Murdered Megan. They were murdered, by your boyfriend. My dad said it s roughly 25. He is probably out adding to that number right now."<p>

"Actually, I m waiting for the chance to defend myself."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I've took so long to update, my personal life is hectic! You can probably tell when reading this chapter, it isn't as good or as well laid out as i want it to be but i haven't really got that much time to make changes like i usually would. Thank you anyway for being patient and for reading! Thank you to those who have added the story to their favourites! It means so much to me! Hope everyone is okay. Much love xo xo **

Chapter 13

Klaus stood there in the door way with a blank expression on his face and a bunch of roses in his hand. Megan's heart sunk when she realised that he had come back to spend the night with her. She knew that if Beth wasn t here, the night would have been perfect. Megan expected Beth to be scared but she didn't, instead she looked angry. Beth's cheeks got redder and she began to clench her hands together.  
>"You come to drink Megan dry? Or do you just go for women with a family?"<br>Klaus threw the roses on the floor and punched Megan's kitchen door. His fist went through the door, Megan didn't know if he damaged the wall. Megan left Beth and tried to get as close to Klaus as he would let her. He had his arms up against the door, his face was hidden.  
>"I know you wouldn't do that Klaus" he turned to look at her. She offered him her hand and he took it. Megan turned to see Beth who looked disgusted.<br>"Beth, I know what you think of Klaus but if you got to-." Megan got cut off.  
>"Don't give me that Bullshit Megan, he is a murderer and you are just too desperate to admit it" Beth stormed out of the house, leaving her book on the table. Klaus sat down and closed the book, he handed it to Megan.<br>"Read it?"  
>"Why? I know everything about you already By the look on Klaus s face she realised that she didn't. She couldn't believe there could be more to his story. The book looked and felt wrinkly; Megan was scared to turn the page. Not because of its content but because she didn't want to break it. The first few pages were what Megan already knew, the human part of Klaus's history. The next page had the word 'Petrova' written on the top but all of the paragraphs were crossed out and there was a post-it note in the corner. Megan whispered "What the hell" under her breathe. It was enough to make Klaus turn his head towards her; he probably thought the remark was about him, Megan thought. The post-it note told Megan to go to the back of the book. Towards the back of the book there were newer pages; Megan could tell the writing was younger than the rest of the book. It talked about the curse. Megan assumed it was the Hybrid curse. At first Megan thought the name 'Petrova' must of been the name of the curse, until she read about the ritual. One of the requirements was the Petrova doppelg nger.<p>

'I don't understand' Klaus took the book back off her. 'What bit?' They way he was acting reminded Megan of being in school, like he was trying to teach her. 'I don't understand what would make you so selfish, you murdered a werewolf, a vampire and an innocent human just to get what you want. It wasn t even worth it." Klaus gave her back the book, she didn't want it back though, she wanted him to tell her the truth. Why was it worth all the time and effort? She thought. The girl survived actually" "Don't lie to me, I'd rather you just tell me, it's not like I don't know you kill on a daily basis" Klaus led her to the sofa; they sat down next to each other. Klaus avoided looking her in the eye while he told her the bits of the story he missed out the first time. He started telling her about Katerina Petrova, the first Petrova doppelg nger. He told Megan what she did to escape the ritual, and that he will kill her when he finds her for betraying him. He could tell by Megan's face she was disgusted by that. Megan wasn't shocked he would act so violently. Then he started telling her about Elena Gilbert, the second Petrova doppelg nger, the one who broke the curse. He told her about how turned her Aunt into a vampire, how he thought he killed her best friend and how he took her boyfriend away from her and turned him into the worse part of himself. "I can't believe you did that, I knew there was a part of you that was evil but -" Klaus cut her off with a kiss, she pulled away. "I did it for my family Megan" he was pleading with her. "I think you should go" Klaus didn't protest, he got up and left, without saying goodbye. Megan s head was spinning. She didn't know what she was going to do about Beth or Klaus. She just wanted to close her eyes and forget about everything. She made her way to bed; there was something comforting about hiding from the world underneath your quilt. She couldn t sleep though; she tossed and turned for nearly an hour. It wasn t Beth she was thinking about though, it was Klaus. She knew she wouldn t be able to sleep without talking to him, hearing him out. She knew she couldn t just text him, so she dialled his number. He picked it up straight away.  
>Hey Megan hadn t expected him to answer. Are you okay? Klaus didn t think Megan would want to speak to him again. She couldn t find the right words to say. Can you come over? Now? They both couldn t believe what Megan was saying. Yeah On my way Megan got out of bed; she sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair. She hated how wavy her hair was, it always got knotted easily. She was going to get changed into something less embarrassing when she heard a knock on her bedroom window. It made her jump. She opened her window and Klaus climbed into her room. He looked her up and down. Are you okay? Yes, I just needed to talk to you Klaus sat on the end of her bed. Are you going to give me the it s not you, it s me speech? Megan began to laugh, she shook her head. I need to tell you something and I want you to not say anything until I m done, okay? Klaus looked confused but nodded in agreement. Megan took a deep breathe. I couldn t sleep, I just kept thinking about you. I should hate you; I should see you as a monster. But, I don t. I don t know why but for the first time since my mom died I don t just pretend to be okay. I am. You ve done a million things wrong but there is something about you. I want you; I want to be with you. I feel insane for saying this and I know you probably don t feel the same way but I think I may be in love with you<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **** Hey! I know, you guys hate me but i think I'd be killed by my teachers if I didn't do my coursework/revision. Its taken me a while to write this chapter because for the first time I've planned where i want the story to go. I'm quite happy with this chapter, it's the start something (I don't want to give too much away!) Thank you for reading, much love xoxo**

Chapter 14

Klaus smiled at the words he didn't think he would hear. Megan could feel her heart beat faster and faster. Why hasn't he answered yet? She couldn't just do nothing; she sat down next to him. He took her hand and kissed it. He slid his hand up to her cheek. Megan couldn't wait for him; she leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back. "I love you too" he whispered In-between the kisses. The kisses got rougher and more passionate; his lips were soft but powerful. Klaus lay her down gently and began to kiss her neck. Megan ran her fingers threw his hair. He looked into her eyes and whispered.  
>"I love you so much Megan"<p>

The warmth of the sun woke Megan up; she was resting on Klaus's chest. His breathing rhythm was soothing. Megan knew the rest of the world was waiting for her. She wanted to stay in bed with Klaus all day but she knew she couldn't. Megan slipped out of bed carefully, trying not to wake up Klaus. She found her jeans underneath her bed, by Klaus's jeans. Her cheeks got hotter; she was so grateful that Klaus wasn't awake to tease her about it. There was a bright red blouse with a white dove pattern in Megan's shopping bags, she grabbed it and snuck into the en suite. After getting dressed, she made an extra effort with her hair and make up. Megan hoped Klaus wasn't having doubts, she wasn't. There were still a lot of questions in her mind about Elena Gilbert and Katherine. Megan hoped that maybe Klaus would apologise to both of them, what he did to them was monstrous.

"You don't need to wear make up, your beautiful as you are" Megan was so lost in thought she didn't realise Klaus was standing in the doorway, in his boxers. Megan began to laugh.  
>"Can I ask you something?" Megan nodded. "Did you mean what you said last night?"<br>Megan loved seeing the softer side of him. "Every word" Klaus got Megan's hand and pulled her gently towards him so he could put his arms around her waist. He kissed her.  
>"Did you mean what you said?" Megan felt silly and weak for asking. "Every word" Klaus said, mimicking her. They stood in the door way kissing until Megan's phone started to ring. When Megan tried to break away Klaus pulled her back in. Laughing, she said "Let me go, I gotta get it" he sighed then let her go. It was Beth. Megan debated in her head whether to pick it up or not. She decided to pick it up.<br>"What?" Klaus stiffened and walked up to Megan, he could tell something wasn't right.  
>"I need my book back, now" Klaus rolled his eyes and his jaw tightened. Megan was so annoyed, Beth had ruined their moment.<br>"Fine, I'll meet you at the coffee shop" Megan hung up.  
>"You're not going to see her and you are not giving her that book back."The way Klaus spoke to Megan was similar to how a parent instructs a problem child. Megan didn't care what he was, he was her boyfriend and she wasn t being spoken to like that.<p>

"I am going to meet her and I am giving her book back. I m your girlfriend not your dog, I don t respond to your commands." Megan stormed down stairs, she didn't expect Klaus to follow her but he did. To her relief, Michael was still asleep. She didn t really want to explain to her brother that she was angry with her half naked boyfriend.  
>"Megan, listen to me" Klaus jaw was locked, Megan could tell he was trying to contain his anger. She couldn t believe that only 5 minutes ago they were blissfully happy. I guess that s what I deserve; I fell for a hybrid she thought. She didn t want to argue with him but she was not letting him rule her life.<br>"She isn t going to hurt me Klaus, she was my best friend." Megan couldn t see the book, she left it on the coffee table, she knew she did.  
>"Have you got the book?"<br>"Yes and you 're not getting it back. I don't trust that girl and I don't trust her family" Megan couldn t believe they were standing in the middle of the living room, having in an argument while Klaus was still in his boxers.  
>"Well I do, I want that book back Klaus"<br>"Fine, but I m going to have to kill her and her family if they have that book" Megan couldn t believe what she was hearing. As much as she wanted to call his bluff, she couldn t take the risk. Megan would never be able to forgive herself if they got hurt. She pushed past Klaus and left the house. She was surprised he didn t try and stop her. Megan tried to look as normal as possible, it killed her to keep smiling as she was walking towards the coffee shop. Everyone in this town knew everybody else s business; she didn t want to be local gossip. As she got to the coffee shop, Beth wasn t there yet. Megan got herself a coffee and sat at the table by the window so she could look out for Beth. Half an hour later, Beth still hadn t turned up. Megan was starving. She ordered some crumpets and carried on waiting. There was only Megan and a young guy in the coffee shop, he kept smiling at her. Megan noticed he was extremely handsome. She couldn t believe he was eating alone. After a while he came over to Megan.

"Do you mind?" He signalled to the chair by Megan. "Of course not"  
>"How come your on your own? Megan wasn't going to say she was eating on her own, that would be awkward when Beth came.<br>"Waiting for someone" After she said it, she realised that that sounded worse. He laughed slightly.  
>"Who would want to stand you up? You're charming" His American accent was really attractive to Megan. She laughed at his compliment.<p>

"My names Megan" She said smiling.  
>"Pleasure Megan, I m Damon"<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! This chapter will be from Megan's point of view! I'm thinking about making this permanent so let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy, much love!xoxo**

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Damon" I replied honestly; Damon had made me feel better about what had happened with Klaus. He smiled back at me. He is the definition of charming. Damon made small talk with me; I kept him amused by filling him on the town.  
>"Will you do me the honour of showing me around? I'd love to hear the towns' history from the most beautiful local?" I laughed like a little school girl. Beth was meant to of meet me half an hour ago, she obviously wasn't turning up.<br>"I'd love to" I showed Damon the most popular tourist spots but he was doing most of the talking. He was constantly complimenting me and making sarcastic yet funny remarks about some of the people walking around the town. His smile is desirable.

"So Megan, have you got a boyfriend?" We were standing in front of the fountain in the middle town, I could feel his eyes on me but I kept my eyes fixed on the fountain. "I guess so" Damon laughed at my answer. "Guess?" he asked.  
>"We've had an argument"<br>"A serious one?" I nodded; I considered an argument including a death threat was pretty serious. Turning to Damon, I caught him smiling at me. Damon is a lot simpler, his human and he's absolutely gorgeous.  
>"Arguments suck" the way he said it made me laugh, which made him laugh.<br>"Maybe, you shouldn't be with him. You should be with someone who makes you laugh, not someone who makes you cry."

Damon's advice made me remember what I want, Klaus. I made that decision last night. No matter what Klaus said, I knew I was best for him, I could stop him, his best for me too though. He stops the pain, he makes me feel alive.  
>"I should be going, I've had a lovely time Damon, thank you"<br>"Good bye Megan, I'll see you around" Damon gave me a charming smile and a hug then I walked away.I was praying Klaus hadn't done anything stupid. Hopefully, he's calmed down, I hoped. Checking my phone for messages, I consider phoning Beth. But, there's no point, she wouldn't answer was obviously ignoring me. A black Landover pulled up beside me, I hadn't really realised it until Damon got out the car. The old Megan would have thought that it was a coincidence; the new Megan that knows about vampires is suspicious.

"Hey stranger" before I could reply, another man opened the boot. Damon put his hand over my mouth and dragged me into the boot. I felt suffocated. The boot was small and completely black. It was lined with what felt like black carpet. My breathing was rapped and painful. I kicked the walls of the boots but it was useless. My head was spinning and my stomach was churning. My eyelids got heavier, it was impossible to keep my eyes open.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Damon. "Morning sunshine" Morning? How long have I been asleep? Where am I? I was tied to the chair. The chair seemed to be in the middle of a warehouse. There were grey walls, empty boxes and no windows. No clue to where I am. Damon was joined by the guy who opened the boot. There was a resemblance between them, it was very subtle though. Like me and stranger's hair was lighter than Damon's and they have different colour eyes but apart from that they're quite similar. Tall, muscular, pink lips and an olive skin tone. Both of them are incredible beautiful. The stranger hands Damon a bottle of water, he puts it on my lap. "You're hilarious" I snipe sarcastically. Damon laughs at me but the stranger doesn' takes the bottle, opens it and brings it to my lips. I take a small sip and smile at him with appreciation. He nods.

"So Megan, you're going to tell me where the original dickhead is hiding" Damon was kneeling down in front of me, looking directly into my eyes.  
>"Excuse me?" They want Klaus. I tried to mask my fear with the reaction of the other guy, I can tell I was successful.<p>

"What he means is, can you tell us where Klaus is?" Damon rolled his eyes and snorted. "Stefan, we haven t got time for the good cop, bad cop routine" Stefan. I've heard that name before, I just can't think why or where. A phone rings. Damon makes his way to the corner of the room and opens my bag. It's my phone.  
>"Speak of the devil, literally" Damon answers. "Hello darling" there was a long pause until Damon could speak again.<p>

"You know you've missed me really" Then, something in my brain clicks. Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. Elena Gilbert's boyfriend. Klaus's old best friend. He was standing beside me, I smiled at him.  
>"Do you want some more water? Or food?" his smile was just as charming as Damon's. "Can I please be untied?"<br>"No" Damon shouts at me. He's still on the phone to Klaus.

"Yes, I have your little girlfriend. She's the worst hostage ever!" Damon winks at me as if I'm in on the joke. Whatever Klaus's reply was, Damon didn't like it. He hung up and threw the phone at me. I could see it flying towards me with such speed and power. It all happened so quickly, I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, trying to avoid hurting my face too badly but nothing hit me. I opened my eyes slowly, Stefan had caught it. I took a breath of relief.

"What do you want with me, Damon?" Stefan began to untie me, finally. Rope burns covered my wrists; they were stinging, making me more irritable.  
>"We wont hurt you, promise" Damon gave me one of his smiles that would of made me melt an hour ago. At least it feels that way, i don't know what time it is or what day it is. Pushing my luck, I walk over to Damon stiffly and hold out my hand, hoping to get my gave me his hand. He laughed as I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away. "May I have my phone?"<p>

"God no, I may be incredibly handsome but I'm also incredibly smart" Damon is possibly the most self-obsessed person I've ever met. Person? Can I call a vampire a person? I know Stefan is a vampire and the resemblance between him and Damon makes me guess they're brothers. So Damon must be a vampire. I m sick of that word. Vampire.A few weeks ago, I was completely normal.

I hate having nothing to do, it makes me think about things I usually avoid thinking about. The pain of loosing my parents is still raw. Even though my dad didn't die in the car crash, I lost him. I guess I lost him a long time ago, when he started drinking but I clinged on to the hope he'd be a normal dad. Usually, when he'd upset me, he would use excuses to try and buy his way back into my life. There is nothing he could say that would make me forgive him. He was a murderer. Because of him, I'll never see my mom again. She'll never hug me, I will never hear her laugh again, I'll never see her smile. She was so beautiful. I've always wanted to be like her, she was so perfect. I didn't realise I was crying until Stefan passed me a tissue. Damon wasn't in the room. I was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall; Stefan came and sat next to me. I took advantage of Damon being out of the room.

"I know who you are" I could tell Stefan didn t believe me. "I know what Klaus did to you and Elena, I'm sorry"  
>"You're going get hurt, you can't change him Megan."<p>

"I know" _no I don't know_. Stefan doesn t know him anymore. I'm good for him.  
>"Hopefully, you can go home soon" Stefan said, trying to soothe me.<br>"Why can't I go home now?" Stefan was more likely to tell me things.  
>"Klaus has something of mine; we need to get it back"<p>

"What is it?" Stefan turned to look me right in the eye.  
>"He has Elena."<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**** I'm the worse person ever, I know! I hope you guys like this chapter, it's mainly in Megan's p.o.v but there is a small section in Klaus's. Thank you for the reviews, they mean so much to me! Keep them coming, I love reading them! Much love xo xo**

Klaus's p.o.v

Michael took a long time to get out of bed. He shuffled down the stairs, mumbling something offensive. His eyes widened slightly when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" His face relaxed back into its usual pissed off expression.

"Lucy is still too ill to be on her own" Michael shrugged and nodded, then shut the door. He was completely clueless. Luckily, Lucy's mom is out of town which made the cover story more believable. Michael thinks Megan is looking after Lucy, which is definitely something Megan would do.

It's been two days and the Salvatore's still hadn't shown up. I've searched every inch of the village; there is no sign of them. Damon is enjoying winding me up. He'll regret it when I get hold of him.

Megan's p.o.v

I shook my head with disbelief. Klaus couldn't have Elena. I've been with him, I would know, wouldn't I? Stefan was watching me, analysing my expression.

"Let's get some fresh air" Stefan stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. I was stiff and aching from being tied up. The winter breeze felt heavenly on my cheeks. I didn't recognise where I was, the sky high trees hid any sign of civilisation. There was no way of knowing how far away from home I am.

"I didn't know" I whispered, so quiet I was surprised Stefan heard me. He nodded. "I know" he sighed "It's not your fault, Megan" But I still feel guilty, I admitted only to myself.

"What is she like?" A smile appeared on Stefan's face instantly.

"Where to start" He laughed softly. "She is kind, sweet, there isn't a selfish bone in her body" The way he spoke about her made me smile too. "You two are a lot alike" The compliments made me laugh childishly, which was incredibly embarrassing. My cheeks got warmer. I could see why Elena loves him. When Stefan's around I feel calmer, safer. He isn't a liar. I didn't want to believe that Klaus had Elena but there was no other explanation. It is definitely something he would do. "I'll help you get her back"

"You don't really have a choice" Someone said from behind me. Damon. I rolled my eyes.

"Road trip time" Even Stefan raised his eyebrows. Damon put his hand on my back and pushed me towards the car. I got to sit in the back instead of the boot this time. We drove further and further away from the warehouse. About an hour later, we were driving through the streets of London. The hectic, patriotic streets of London made me miss my little village. Damon was very impatient when it came to traffic, which made both me and Stefan smirk. When Damon finally parked, we were outside a hotel. Stefan didn't say anything but I knew he was as confused as me.

"What are we doing here?" Damon didn't answer me; he just put his arm around me so he could pull me along without it being too obvious. Stefan seemed to tense up once we walked into the hotel. His eyes were fixated on the bar in the centre of the lobby. Lately, I've learnt to be suspicious about everything. A handsome man with dark hair made his way, from the bar, towards us. Damon greeted him with a smile

"Elijah, thank you for meeting us at such short notice" Elijah, Klaus's brother. From what I can remember, they had a volatile relationship. Damon pushed me towards Elijah. "This is Megan"

Elijah took my hand and kissed it softly. "It's a pleasure Megan"

"It's nice to meet you, Klaus has told me all about you" Elijah and Damon were taken aback by what I said, unlike Stefan.

"I'm surprised he told you about me, that is very unlike Niklaus"

"Well, maybe he's changed since the last time you spoke to him" Elijah raised an eyebrow. Damon handed Stefan a room key. "Take Megan up to the room, I'll be up in a sec" Stefan hesitated at first but then he replaced Damon's arm with his own. Stefan looked almost as confused as me. Once we were in the lift, I felt it was safe talk. "What is Elijah doing here?" Stefan shrugged angrily.

"I have no idea, what is Damon up to" he asked himself. Stefan was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair. There was nothing I could say; I was as much in the dark as he. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking but I'm almost positive that his thoughts will scare me. Damon and Elijah are planning something, something to do with me. When the elevator doors finally open, Stefan storms out. I had to run to keep up with him. When he noticed I wasn't by his side, he turned to me and sighed. I could tell what he was thinking.

"Sorry but I'm human and humans don't 'walk' like Usain Bolt" I emphasised the word 'walk' which made Stefan laugh.

"Well the corridors are quite long" I could tell Stefan was trying to be funny. "This is our room"

"Thank god for that" I sigh, slightly out of breath. "Note to self: Don't try and keep up with a vampire" Stefan laughed and room door. A young, beautiful, blonde girl was standing in the middle of the small tacky hotel room. "Rebekah" I recognised the name Stefan whispered. Klaus's sister. Within a second, Rebekah had knocked Stefan through the door. She pinned him up against, he tried to fight her but he wasn't strong enough. He managed to push her off but Rebekah got back on her feet. She snapped his neck, instantly he was unconscious. I threw myself on the ground next to him, slapping his cheek, trying to get him to wake up. Nothing. He was gone.

Rebekah put her arm around my neck and pulled me off of Stefan.

"Megan, is it?" She smiled sadistically.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** Chapter 17 is smaller than usual because I thought that it'd be a good cut off point, i'll post chapter 18 asap, thanks for reading! Much love xo xo **

"Rebekah" I mumbled, my senses distorted.  
>"You've heard of me? Fantastic"<br>She pushed me away from her into the hotel room. The room was spinning and my legs felt boneless. Rebekah dragged Stefan into the room and then flung him on the bed. His shirt rose, flashing his toned tanned abs.  
>"Hot, isn't he?" Rebekah laughed to herself.<br>I didn't answer but the smirk on my face must have made it obvious that I agree. Rebekah was incredibly beautiful. Her sparkling blonde hair flowed down her back, her cheeks were the same baby pink as her lips and her eyes shone in a way that a humans never would. The family resemblance between her, Klaus and Elijah was subtle. Rebekah sat next to Stefan, stroking the hair out of his eyes. The way her face changed when she was looking at Stefan made me incredibly curious.  
>"Is he dead?" I muttered. Rebekah turned to me; she looked almost annoyed that I distracted her from Stefan. "Of course not"<br>"He's in love with Elena" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't pity me Megan" She added, before turning away from me.  
>"I'm not in love with him, not anymore. Someone who was special to you once always has a place in your heart."<br>That's when I saw Rebekah for what she really is. Yes, she's an original vampire but she's also a girl, she falls in love just like everybody else. I felt like Stefan had given me and Rebekah common ground.  
>"He's a nice guy, nicer than his brother" Rebekah smirked at my remark.<br>"Damon may be a self-obsessed sarcastic little thing but you've got to admit, he's extremely sexy" I raise my eyebrow; it was completely obvious that Damon and Rebekah have history. "Speak of the devil" Rebekah smiles widely and leaves the room. Confused, I press my ear up against the door. I could hear Rebekah and Damon, and possibly Elijah. The anger built up inside me, he betrayed Stefan. Incapable of doing anything else, I run the tap, I try wetting his face, shaking him, hitting him. Nothing. Stefan was the only one who would keep me safe, now he is unconscious, and I'm on my own. I heard the door swing open suddenly, I jumped back. Elijah gushed into the room; he loomed over me, his shadow overpowering mine.  
>"I can take it from here" He told Rebekah, in his crisp accent. He pulled me up and led me away from Stefan. Being forced to move is something I will never learn to tolerate. In my head, I was cursing Elijah. But, I'm not stupid nor brave enough to tell him my thoughts.<br>I gasped suddenly; Damon was lying motionless on the floor outside the hotel room. Hopefully, just unconscious. Elijah stepped over his body carelessly, taking me along with him. As I was being escorted down the corridor, I kept looking back, looking for signs of movement from Damon. The events of the last few days had fried my brain. I was struggling to put the pieces together. Klaus had Elena, the Salvatore's were using me to get her back, but then, Damon involves Elijah and Rebekah. But, what do they have to do with any of this? Why do they want Elena back? Too stop Klaus making anymore hybrids?  
>No, that's ridiculous. If there were werewolves in my hometown, I would know. At least, I think I would. Elijah kept silent, the silence wasn't awkward, it was intimidating. I tried to remember everything Klaus told me about his brother, I know he is meant to be noble and compassionate. Could have fooled me. When we got to his black land rover, he allowed me to sit in the front. Probably because of the many witnesses. I whispered a thank you, he nodded at me. I take a deep breath, plucking up any courage I have left.<br>"I'm confused and completely unaware of what your part is in this trade" I was too scared to look at him directly but I could see a smile out of the corner of my eye.  
>"You'll find out when I see fit" He then adds. "I can see why Niklaus loves you, you have an inner flame."<br>Uncomfortable, I kept quiet, I kept my head down. I could just imagine the sarcastic comment I'd get from Damon if he saw me right now.  
>Suspiciously, we pulled up on the side of the road. We hadn't been driving long. Elijah parked behind a red car. The glare of the sunlight piercing through the gaps in the giant trees blinded me while the smell of freshly cut grass blocked my sense of smell. As Elijah and I approached the red car, a slender girl with straight brown hair opened the car door and came to us. Elijah placed his hand on my back, as if he was offering me to her. My body locked up.<br>"Megan met Elena, Elena, this is Megan"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Elijah, may I speak with Megan, privately?" Elena pleaded. Elijah nodded with acceptance then retreated back to his car. Elena seemed to be the girl that Stefan described, she seemed quite pure. She locked eyes with me, securing my trust.  
>"I know you must be confused, I guess you've been kept in the dark. But it's for a good reason Megan." Elena reached out, she put her hand on my arm, trying to comfort me.<br>"I trust Stefan and he thinks very highly of you, so I'm going to trust you" I shake my head before continuing "I must be completely crazy for trusting you, please don't make me regret it. Why do they have me, Elena?"  
>She sighs heavily, nodding slowly, almost as if she is debating something in her head.<br>"They need to draw Klaus out, and they are going to use you to do it."  
>The bad news flooded through me, rendering me speechless, shaking and weak. It felt as if the hand Elena was using to comfort me became the hand that was keeping me standing. She held my eye contact, a concerned look spread across her face. "Are you okay?" she whispered, even though Elijah could hear her, whispering or not. I nodded desperately, unsure of the right thing to say. Elena signalled something to Elijah then helped me into her car. Still paralysed I said nothing, I did nothing. Elena drove, Elijah followed us.<p>

The longer we were in the car, the more I came round.  
>"I can't let them kill him, I can't. I love him Elena" She turned on the radio, loudly. At first, I was confused, but then, I realised. Elijah. I don't think I'll ever completely understand the rules of being a vampire; Elena is so well adjusted to this. To vampires. "He's a monster Megan" A pain of anger grew inside me. "Then what is Stefan, they're both vampires Elena."<br>Elena looked taken aback, shocked at how I just shouted at her. She sighed heavily. "They may not even kill him; they only told me they need to draw him out."  
>A million questions flooded through my mind. "Why have they got you?"<br>"They weren't sure whether you were important to him. Klaus doesn't usually care for humans" I raise my eyebrow, curious, _is Klaus another one of Elena's admirers? _  
>"You're human, what makes you so important?" I hear the bitterness in my voice. I immediately feel guilty.<br>"My blood helps create more hybrids, if Klaus wants to carry on creating his hybrid army; he needs me alive and safe. He wouldn't risk my life." _But would he risk mine?_ I ask myself. Elena and I sit in silence for the rest of the journey. It feels like a lifetime before we arrive at the warehouse. I have to double take, we are back at the warehouse Stefan and Damon kept me in. I obediently followed Elena inside, unsure of what to do or expect. Until, Elijah briefed me when we were inside, and locked in. I have to phone Klaus, to draw him out. My hands shake as I take my own phone from Elijah, they really did use Damon and Stefan as their errand boys. I would love to see the look on Damon's face when he figures it out, it'll be the only positive thing to come out of this. Elijah had already dialled Klaus's number; I just had to press the green call button. After taking a deep breath, I press the button and hold the phone close to my ear. A part of me was excited to hear his voice again, especially now I know that he didn't take Elena. Klaus answered almost immediately.  
>"Damon, I'm getting impatient." His voice was stern and unforgiving. "It's not Damon" my voice was the complete opposite, it was extremely quiet and revealed my fear and uncertainty.<br>"Where are you, Megan?" He sighed heavily. "Have they hurt you?" Elijah tilted his head forwards, nudging me to follow the plan he had formulated. Tears begin to well up in the corner of my eyes.  
>"I'm okay, they haven't hurt me." I closed my eyes, struggling to tell him our location. Elena reached out and took my other hand; she squeezed it, trying to comfort me.<br>"We're at a warehouse on the outskirts of town, it's not too far."  
>"I'm on my way. Megan?" Elijah raised his eyebrow, how he was listening on was incredibly irritating. "Yes?" I mumbled.<p>

"I love you" He then hung up, leaving me feeling guilty for betraying the only man who has ever loved me. But, I also felt vengeful, determined to help Klaus take down Elijah, whatever the cost.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ****Sorry I haven't updated in such a while, whenever I haven't got family drama, I have writers block! Thanks for reading/following/favouriting/reviewing my work, it really helps me keep focused! Much love xo xo **

**Chapter 19**

"Elena, I can't do this" I hold out my hand, it's shaking uncontrollably. "He kills innocent people without a second thought, his destroyed so many lives- yours soon probably. Megan, he deserves whatever he gets" Elijah studies us, watching me and Elena talk about his brother. The truth is painful but undeniable. Klaus does Evil things, but does that make him evil overall?  
>"I refuse to believe the man I fell in love with is a monster" Elena sighs knowingly, she was probably the only one who knew exactly what I was going through. She wraps her arms around me, hugging me as if we've been friends forever. As if we were actually friends.<br>"Thank you" I whisper. She laughs softly, as I pull away, Elijah is still watching us. When Elena realises that I'm looking at him, looking at us, she laughs.  
>"Elijah isn't a bad man Megan. Don't look so worried." I nodded, still unconvinced. A bang coming from the entrance of the warehouse grabbed our attention. Elijah darted over to the entrance just as the blur of a tall, dark, muscular man came out of nowhere and landed on Elijah's back and jammed a wooden stake into his heart. Elijah fell to the floor. When Elijah's attacker stood up and looked over to us, we saw a face both me and Elena knew.<br>"Damon" We both said simultaneously.  
>"Come on, we have about half an hour before Elijah comes back from the dead. Again." I roll my eyes at Damon's attempt of humour. Then I remember, Rebekah!<p>

"How did you get past Rebekah?" The look on Elena's face made it obvious she wasn't expecting to hear of Rebekah, and she wasn't expecting to see Damon.  
>"We had backup, your boyfriend sent hybrids. Speaking of the devil." Ignoring Damon's smirk, I turn to see Klaus standing in the corner. I wanted to run into his arms but for some reason, I hesitated. <em>What's wrong with me?<em>

"Hey" I whisper, sounding kind of pathetic. He strides over and grabs my arm "Let's get out of here. Now." He starts pulling me along, I look back, Elena smiled at me. Even though we had only just met, I would miss her, and her way of making everything feel not so scary.  
>Klaus opened the door and 'helped' me in the car. The car journey was awkward, silent and absolutely unbearable. Neither of us spoke, not one word.<p>

Michael was up in his room when we got back, I knocked on his door on the way to my own room. He made some kind of nose that I took as permission to enter his room. He smiled when he saw me.  
>"Hey, I thought you had abandoned me."<br>"I'm still here" I sighed, knowing how easy it would have been for Elijah to kill me. Michael couldn't make it on he's own.  
>"Why are you crying?" Michael hugged me, for the first time since our mother's funeral. I hadn't even realised I was crying.<br>"I just missed you, even though you are a pain in the arse." He laughed and I hugged him tighter. It had been so long since we've had a moment like this.

Klaus stood outside my bedroom door waiting for me. He smiled, sort of. His face was very unreadable. I grabbed my pj's and went in the bathroom to get changed, hoping Klaus wouldn't be so on guard when I got out. He still looked quite hostile, to my disappointment.

"What if I had died, Klaus?" I whispered, climing into my much missed bed. Finally, I laid my head on my pillow with the perfect view of Klaus, leaning against my window.  
>"I wouldn't have let that happen"<br>"My head is still spinning, how did you know about Elijah? And Rebekah?"  
>"I've been on the run for a thousand years Megan, I know how to figure out a plan. Even one as well executed as Elijah's. Obviously, my hybrids were a great help." Klaus smirked, the first sign of emotion since he rescued me.<br>"Elena shouldn't have to suffer for you." I rolled over, in anger. I don't think I could bear to look at him, not after how nice Elena had been to me. Klaus climbed into the other side of the bed, I could feel his eyes on me.  
>"You knew what you were getting into Megan; I never pretended to be all sweet and innocent." Too tired to fight and having of missed him so much, I turned back over. "I know, but I didn't realise I would feel so guilty for you actions" I sigh as Klaus takes me in his arms. "And that I would be in so much danger." The tears I thought would have all vanished by now hadn't, another tear rolled down my cheek. Klaus wiped it away, pulling me closer to him.<br>"You or your brother will never be in any danger ever again, I won't let that happen. I love you Megan"  
>"I love you too" I whispered before drifting off to sleep.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When I woke up, my head wasn't resting on Klaus's chest, his hand wasn't placed on my back, his lips weren't pressed against my forehead. I sat up, fully alert. My eyes scanned the room, he was nowhere too be seen. I checked my phone, he hadn't left a message telling me there was a reason he left in the middle of the night while I needed him the most. He just left. Sighing, I got out of bed and made my way downstairs in desperate need of coffee.  
>In the kitchen, there was a letter on the kitchen table. My name was written in calligraphy, <em>it's from Klaus. <em>I pealed open the envelope eagerly.

_**Dear Megan**_

_**There isn't anything I can say to condone what I've done to you and what I've done before I met you. I'm a bad person Megan, I do bad things and never before have had I felt the need to apologise, but now I do. I'm sorry Megan, I'm sorry I'm not the man you need, I'm sorry I'm not a good person, that I'm not human. You are worth more than I could ever give you. I don't deserve your heart. This is what's best for you and your future. **_

_**My hybrids will take care of you and your brother; I've ordered them to watch the house 24/7 until I've dealt with Elijah. You'll always be safe. I love you.**_

_**Take care Megan, and be happy.  
>With love, <strong>_

_**Niklaus **_

I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces as I sink down on the kitchen floor. I hug my knees to my chest and re-read Klaus's letter over and over again. He's broke up with me. The oldest, most dangerous vampire-werewolf hybrid has just broken up with me. All the emotions of the past few days came crashing down on me and I burst into laughter, which then turns into crying. Michael rushes down the stairs and into the kitchen, when he sees me he instantly pulls me into a hug.  
>"What's the matter?"<br>"Klaus broke up with me" I wipe the tears away from my eyes, feeling vulnerable and stupid. Michael raises his eyebrows, he looks surprised.  
>"Megan, you're like a superhero. You organised our mom's funeral all on your own, you deal with me and all of my shit without complaint for Christ sakes, how can you be so upset over some guy?"<br>I sigh "He's not just some guy" Sympathetically, Michael hugs me tighter. "It'll be okay" he whispers soothingly. It was strange, Michael taking of me for a change, strange but incredibly sweet.  
>He yawned, and I knew that he would never be up at this time by choice. I reluctantly pulled out of the hug. "Go back to bed, I'll be fine. We've got cookies" I smile an unconvincing smile. Michael nods and shuffles back up the stairs and into to his room. I try to phone Klaus with unsuccessful results.<br>I re-read Klaus's letter again, _what has changed his mind?  
><em>"So, there will be hybrids watching the house? Great." I mutter to myself. With a ton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, I lay on the sofa watching 'Friends' and inhaling my favourite brand of cookie dough ice cream. Before Ross and Rachel had gotten back together, again, Michael had phoned Lucy to drag me away from my blanket and my pile of comfort food.  
>"You've never acted like this over a boy, ever." She drags me, reluctantly, up into my room. "Get dressed, we're going out." I sigh heavily. "I really don't want to go out."<br>After a few minutes of Lucy trying to persuade me and me being my stubborn self, we compromised. I agreed to change into jeans and a hoodie while Lucy agreed to watch crappy TV with me.

Lucy was the perfect best friend, she listened to me, she let me cry, she ate a ridiculous amount of pizza with me and when she left, I felt more like myself. Not the emotional wreck Klaus had transformed me into. But, I still had no answers. And, as much as I didn't want too, I missed him. Looking out of my bedroom window, everything looked tranquil. A dusting of snow gave my town a sugar-coated affect. I spot a pair of eyes staring into my bedroom window.  
><em> A hybrid? It must be. <em>I lay down my bed, the feeling of emptiness growing inside me. Without Klaus lying next to me, I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning, thinking about him, about us. I'm in love with him. I can't imagine a day that I won't love him. He says he's not what I need but I've never needed anyone more. I can't just stay here helplessly.

Taking a deep breath, I run downstairs to the kitchen, grab a knife and march towards the car Klaus's hybrid is sitting in. Before I could tap the car window, he gets out, a panicked look on his face.  
>"Take me to Klaus!" I order before he gets the chance to say anything. He stares at me with a confused look on his face. "I can't, Klaus will go mental" I hold the knife in front of me, the tip pressing against my stomach. One swift, forceful movement and I could have a possibly fatal stab wound. "You're meant to keep me safe, right?" The hybrid nods. "Then take me to Klaus, or, I'll stab myself" He stared at me, his mouth in a straight line. Minutes go by without him saying a word but I don't move the knife. I refuse to give in.<br>"Fine, get in the car" I can't contain my happiness.

Speeding through the town, I look out the window anxiously. There was nervousness in the air. The hybrid abruptly stopped the car.  
>"I can't do this" He was twitching nervously. "Klaus will kill me; I have to get back home, to Caroline, to my mother. I am all she has."<br>"I won't let that happen" The hybrid rolls his eyes and raises his voice. "How do you know that? You hardly know him!"  
>"What's your name?" He mumbles the answer.<br>"Listen, Tyler, I will make sure you're safe. I can't explain why, but I know if I ask Klaus too, he won't hurt you." Tyler looks at me in disbelief, but with a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. He carries on driving. An hour later, he parks in front of a block of apartments. He takes a key out of his pocket and places it in the palm of my hand. "Take the elevator to the top floor; you'll have to swipe the key card to open the doors." I nod and open the car door. "Thank you, Tyler. You have no idea how much I appreciate this"

On the way up to Klaus's apartment, I imagine what it would look like. Stacks of old classic books piled up against the sofa, paintings in magnificent frames hanging on the wall and the sound of calming, classical music floating in the air. But, what I found was the complete opposite to my expectations. As I took my steps into his apartment, rock music made the floor vibrate. Klaus was dancing on a table, with a girl. Not just any girl, she was completely flawless. The type of perfection I could never live up to. As Klaus twirled her around, Klaus spotted me standing in the corner and I spotted the bite marks on her neck. Blood was flowing down her neck and onto her dress, but she seemed oblivious. Klaus let go of her hand and in the time it took me to blink, he was standing in front of me. His eyes were frighteningly red; I couldn't look at them without feeling sick. The smell of blood was overwhelming and made me feel queasy.  
>"Megan" Klaus mumbled my name and placed his hand on my cheek. Instinctively, I pulled away.<br>"Don't" And in that moment, both our hearts were broken.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic in such a long time. Honestly, i've kind of fallen out of love with TVD. I think Elena hoping between Salvatore's is ruining a perfectly good show. (yes, i know. probably an unpopular opinion.) I'm hoping re-watching seasons 1 and 2 will give me more inspiration to write because honestly writing this chapter was hard. If you have any ideas or thoughts on where you want this chapter to go please review! Lots of love!**

Chapter 21

Klaus sighs heavily, his eyes trying to capture mine. He summons over the girl who was standing on the table, he looks into her eyes. "Leave, now. Forget everything that happened today." The girl obeys his orders with a blank look on her face that brings back memories of an old conversation with Klaus.  
>"Did you just control her mind?" Klaus nodded, oblivious to the disgusted tone in my voice.<br>"Compelled, I compelled her."  
>"How kind of you, you used her as a toy but it's okay because you made her forget everything." I roll my eyes, which made Klaus look at me sternly. Not so long ago, that look would have scared me. But too much has changed now. We're no longer just a vampire versus a human, we're boyfriend versus girlfriend. The irony of the whole situation made me burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Klaus raises his eyebrow. "Have I missed something?"<br>"Do you realise how crazy this is? A few weeks ago, none of this madness existed. There were no vampires, or werewolves or whatever the hell you are." A smirk starts to form on Klaus's lips, making a scowl form on mine.  
>"Don't laugh at me, I'm mad at you!" Klaus brings his hand up to my forehead and gently brushes my hair behind my ear. "Good" He whispers. As I go to speak, he places his thumb on my bottom lip. "I'm taking you home. No arguments." Klaus picked up his leather jacket and slides it onto his lean body. Mentally, I argue with myself, if I refuse to get into his car would that make me childish? Yes, but do I really care? No. Turning to face the door, I know I won't make it out without being stopped by Klaus. I could tell that he was watching me, waiting for my next move. Testing him, I slowly lift my right foot and take one step forward. As I expected, Klaus was standing in front of me within an instant.<br>"Exactly what do you think you're doing?"  
>"I'm going home. Alone." Klaus raised an eyebrow, he seemed amused. "Do you even know where we are?"<br>"I'm sure I'll figure it out" We stand opposite each other, glaring into each other's eyes stubbornly. Time passes by as we wait for one of us to surrender. Surprisingly he moves to the side slightly to let me pass. Taking my opportunity, I dart out of the door and speeds down the stairs. The streets were darker than I remembered the lack of street lights and new knowledge of possible dangers caused me to shiver. There were two options; I could go back to the apartment and give into Klaus or I could make my way home. _No way in hell_ my subconscious screamed at me. My stubbornness forces my body to walk faster than usual. The dark streets make it impossible to discover where I am. A quite mumble of voices grab my attention, I turn my head to the right to discover a small group coming towards me. At first, I plan on asking them for directions but the closer they get the more visible they become. The four men walking towards me were all tall, muscular men in hoodies. Even though they probably weren't supernatural, they could still be dangerous. I pick up my pace however they seem to be faster. I could feel them following me before they started calling crude things at me. My legs began to shake at the thought of what they might do if they catch up with me. Giving in, I mumbled "Klaus?" and prayed he had followed me.  
>"Yes?" His sudden appearance at first made me jump until a wave of calm swept over me. <em>I'm safe. <em>The group had silenced which made me chuckle quietly.  
>"I think you scared them." I whispered. Klaus turned to look directly at me. "If they would have touched you, I would have killed them." His face showed no sign of humour.<br>"I know." A black car pulled up beside us and Tyler hopped out.  
>"Do you still want me to drive her home?" Tyler looked straight past me, as if I didn't exist. <em>He must be mad at me. <em>  
>"No. I'll do it." Klaus shot Tyler a deadly look that shot a shiver down my spine. I grabbed onto his arm. "Don't be mad at him, me coming here was my fault." Klaus sighed in exasperation. "I expect him to do what I ask of him, Megan."<br>"And now I'm asking you to do something. Please, don't punish him for something that I did." Klaus narrowed his eyebrows at my request.  
>"Come on, love. Let's not have a domestic in front of the help." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tyler rolling his.<p>

"Fine, will you take me home?" Klaus smiled smugly as he nodded. I hated that look that meant he knew he had won.  
>Klaus took the car from Tyler. The car ride was so silent you could your own heartbeat. Even if you weren't a vampire.<br>When we pulled up in front of the cottage, Klaus looked at me with those same gloating eyes and asked, "Are you going to invite me in?"  
>I raised a brow, "I thought you were staying away from me."<br>He sighed, exasperated, "I've tried doing it that way, it practically killed me. I've never has a weakness, Megan, but now I do. It's you."


End file.
